Thought I Lost You
by Lunalove25
Summary: One-Shot. After Snivy is injured by Kyurem in the desert, Oshawott doesn't know what to do. How can he survive without his best friend and partner? However, he soon begins to see her as something more. Based off of plot of Pokémon Mystery Dungeons: Gates to Infinity. Snivy x Oshawott.


**So I know I probably should be updating my Percy Jackson stuff, but my muse has been pretty much everywhere EXCEPT PJO lately, so I figured until I get inspiration I would write this. This is just a small two-shot that I got the idea for after playing Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Gates to Infinity. **

**Disclaimer: I own none of the characters. **

**Warning: Major plot spoilers (although I did change some stuff to make it fit my prompt more) and serious shipping feels. **

**Dedicated to: Lara (for editing and helping me get through my writers' block numerous times), Soleil (because this is her favorite kind of fluff moment for any ship) and Julianna (as a last resort attempt to prove that you CAN ship Pokémon together) **

**Hope you enjoy! **

"_NO_!" Snivy's voice rang out as Kyurem lashed out with his tail at Oshawott, slamming him into a sand dune. The landing, which should have been soft, was hard and painful due to the time the dune had spent baking in the hot sun during the day and now cooling after dusk. Dazed, Oshawott stood slowly and was suddenly jolted into action by Snivy's screams. Kyurem was attacking her, clawing and swiping and biting without mercy until Snivy simply had no more resolve to scream and fell limp on the ground. Oshawott watched in horror as this happened and blood pounded in his ears as anger filled him.

"LEAVE. HER. _ALONE_!" Oshawott grabbed his shell and chucked it at Kyurem as hard as possible while he ran. It bounced harmlessly off of Kyurem's rough skin but it gave him the distraction he needed. Oshawott placed himself between Kyurem and Snivy, arms raised and ready to defend.

"If you know what's good for you," Kyurem growled, looking for an opening, "you'll move."

Oshawott shook his head firmly, giving Kyurem a glare and trying to look fierce at the same time. "No way. I can't let you keep hurting Snivy. She's my best friend!"

"She's a _human_," Kyurem spat. "They don't belong in this world." Oshawott began to lose his temper.

"I DON'T CARE!" he yelled. "Human or not, all Snivy has done since I met her is help the honest Pokémon of the world! I'm not going to let you keep hurting her!" Tears filled his eyes as he continued and it took all of his self-control to not glance back at the broken figure of his friend. "Please… stop…"

Kyurem seemed to contemplate him for a moment. "Very well. I will do as you ask." Oshawott let out a breath of relief which he soon learned should have been saved for later. "But know this and heed my warning: as long as Snivy does not try to interfere in the fate of this world, I will allow one human to remain. Leave the world to its doomed fate, and she can stay here for the time this pathetic excuse of a planet has left. But if Snivy takes up arms against me, or tries to aid anyone that dares cross me, there will be no mercy. The scratches she has received this day will be _nothing_. Pain? Oh, Snivy will cry for the release of something as sweet as pain. You have been warned." Kyurem disappeared in a puff of snow and ice just as quickly as he had come, causing Oshawott to shudder. How could they let the world just end? He wanted to save it, but … if it put Snivy in danger… He didn't know what to do. In shock, he turned and knelt by his friend, checking her pulse. _Come on, Snivy_, he thought. _Please, please, be alright! _He finally got a weak one.

"It's ok," Oshawott whispered, wondering if she could even hear him. "I'm right here." She seemed to stir at his touch.

Oshawott was about to carry Snivy back to Paradise himself when he heard footsteps in the sand behind him and two familiar voices began to shout: "SNNIIIIVVVVVYYYY! OSSSHHHAAAWWOOOTTTTT? WHERE ARE YOU?!" Oshawott spun around and was almost immediately tackled-hugged by Emolga and Dunsparce, both leaping at him.

"Oshawott!" Emolga said, clearly overjoyed to see him. "We were all so worried! We sent out a search party looking for you!" Dunsparce quickly chimed in with, "Are you ok?"

"No!" Oshawott broke the hug quickly and his two friends looked up at him, wide-eyed. "Snivy needs help! We need to her to Swanna's – fast!" Emolga seemed to see Snivy from the first time and gasped before turning to Dunsparce and saying, "Go find the others!"

"Right!" Dunsparce speedily ran back the way he and Emolga had come. As Oshawott checked Snivy's pulse again, this time getting one that was just a little bit stronger, Emolga turned to him.

"What happened?"

Oshawott shook his head sadly. "I-I can't. It's too painful to discuss." Emolga didn't ask again. They waited and tended to Snivy as best they could, thankfully not having to wait long. Dunsparce soon returned, bringing Virizion, Umbreon and Espeon with him. Emolga helped Oshawott pick up Snivy, and as they began their trek back to Post Town, Oshawott thought: _I'm right here, Snivy. I got you. I'm not gonna let anything happen to you_.

Umbreon and Espeon whisked Snivy over to Swanna's immediately, and although he was glad that she was getting immediate medical attention Oshawott wished he could be there. He was infuriated, in fact– he shouldn't be forced to wonder if she was ok! He deserved to be there, with Snivy, making sure everything went smoothly and that she was going to recover. Still, he stayed in the restaurant downstairs of the inn with Virizion, Emolga and Dunsparce, desperate for some news on Snivy's condition.

"She'll be fine, Oshawott," Virizion said, placing a reassuring paw on his shoulder.

Oshawott nodded, holding his shell in his paw and trying not to let off too much emotion in front of his friends. They were clearly just as worried as he was, though how that was possible he wasn't sure. "I know… I-I just can't imagine what I'd do without her. Snivy is the whole reason I even made it to Paradise in the first place! We built it together…" Virizion and Emolga exchanged uneasy glances but Dunsparce gave Oshawott a knowing look, like he knew something that Oshawott didn't. Right then Umbreon stuck his head around the corner of the stairs, motioning for them to come up. Taking it as a gesture that they were finally allowed to see Snivy, Oshawott leapt up and was followed by the others, who allowed him to lead the way.

Espeon, who was placing a cool cloth on Snivy's forehead as they entered, quickly moved out of the way to allow Oshawott space as he rushed forward. She moved back to the rest of the group, which gathered around the end of the bed; only Oshawott got close enough to Snivy that he could see her injuries in full detail. It sickened him to think of what she had gone through and he swore then and there that he would train like crazy so the next time they faced Kyurem, things would be _much_ different.

All revenge thoughts aside, Oshawott took Snivy's paw in his. "How is she?" It was Swanna that answered.

"Snivy's weak, very weak, but she'll live. She's a fighter, that's for sure. She just needs time." Oshawott let out a breath of relief that he hadn't even realized he had been holding in, and turned back to watch Snivy, her breathing as she slept labored and heavy. He hoped she wasn't in pain. In that moment another question seeped into his mind. "How long will it take?"

"We're not exactly sure," Espeon said, running her paw along the backboard of the bed absentmindedly. "The injuries are pretty severe but we've done what we can. I called an old friend, Clefairy, and asked her to come to Post Town. She'll be able to tell us for sure." Oshawott wasn't really listening at this point and just nodded in response. Virizion looked around the room awkwardly and said, "Well, I think Oshawott could use some time alone. Why don't we go down and get some lunch? I'm buying."

Emolga began to protest, "No, I wanna see Sni-" until Virizion kicked him and he got the idea. "Oh, um, yeah sure." They all left, leaving Oshawott alone with an unconscious Snivy. He brushed his paw over hers and sighed.

"I'm so sorry, Snivy," he began. "It's my fault you're like this. Maybe if I had been faster, you wouldn't have gotten hurt so badly. I'm so, _so_ sorry." As he finished his mini-confession, Snivy opened her eyes and slowly focused on him.

"Oshawott?" she asked weakly.

"Snivy! I was so worried. Are you alright?" He immediately realized that he'd asked a very stupid question and mentally kicked himself. _Of course she isn't ok! She'd nearly gotten killed! _Snivy just smiled, almost as if she was reading his mind.

"I'm fine. I'm glad you're here." Oshawott hoped that his face wasn't as red as he thought. Snivy tried to sit up and winced, clearly in pain. Oshawott helped her lay back down as gently as he could, saying, "Easy, Snivy. Careful."

"Thanks," she said, once she was back in a position that didn't cause her pain. "I-I'm gonna try and get some sleep."

"Ah, ok. I'll let you rest," Oshawott said, a bit disappointed that they hadn't been able to talk for very long. He stood and headed towards the door, turning once to flash a smile her way before returning on his course. After he got outside he closed the door quietly and became face-to-face with Dunsparce.

Oshawott jumped back in shock and whispered furiously, "Dunsparce! What are you doing?!"

"So I was right."

"Right about what?" Oshawott asked, confused.

"There's a reason that you were so worried about Snivy," Dunsparce said, "way more worried than the rest of us."

"Yeah, 'cause she's my best friend."

"That's not what I was referring to."

"What are you getting at?"

"What I'm saying," Dunsparce said, _finally_ getting to the point, "is that I think you're in love with Snivy."

Oshawott blinked, stunned for a moment, before replying, "Me, in love with Snivy? You must be crazy!"

"Am I?" Dunsparce asked. "Tell me I'm wrong. Think about it; really think about it." Oshawott did think – about when they had first met… their first dungeon … building Paradise together… It was strange; at first, the very idea seemed insane. However, as Oshawott seriously thought about it, it began to feel different. It began to feel… right. Still, he put the foolish thought out of his mind.

"It doesn't matter," he said firmly. "Even if I _did_ like Snivy, it wouldn't work out. She's a human and I'm a Pokémon."

"That didn't stop you from being friends. Why should it stop you now?" Oshawott tried to think of a good rebuttal but failed and sighed, defeated. "Look," Dunsparce said, "just promise me that when she's healed, you'll talk to her, ok?"

"Fine," Oshawott unhappily agreed.

**SO. MUCH. FLUFF. I swear, I mean, I almost died of feels while writing this. Let me know what you think, and I'll hopefully have the second part ready soon :D **


End file.
